bzprpgfandomcom-20200213-history
Lohkare
Lohkare was a Toa of Stone who came to Mata Nui from elsewhere, bringing the Magical Spear with him. He became a Turaga when creating an energy sphere around one half of the spear, protecting it from evil forces. Lohkare was trapped in a cavern and died, but was later revived by the sacrifice of a Toa. He spends his time in Po-Koro, observing events and writing a journal. Biography Pre-BZPRPG Lohkare originally came from somewhere else, an island or continent far from Mata Nui. According to Lohkare himself, his past is full of painful memories he does not want to talk about. He brought the Magical Spear with him, hoping to use the powerful tool to help the inhabitants of Mata Nui. Lohkare met Voi and Voima at some point and told them about the powers of the spear. The two Toa stole it from Lohkare and started warring over it. The spear was broken in two parts and Lohkare stole them both, hiding them away. For one half he created a cave in Po-Wahi and he set traps there to keep others out. Sacrificing his Toa power, Lohkare created a sphere around the half of the spear that prevented evil forces from taking it. Lohkare, now a Turaga, became trapped in his own cave and died due to the lack of nutrition. BZPRPPG 2012 A long time later, the Search for the Magical Spear brought a team of adventurers into the cavern, along with Voi and Voima. A Toa sacrificed his life energy in order to try and hit Voi with it, who had just obtained the spear and used its terrible power. The energy instead hit Lohkare's body, resurrecting him. As Voi killed Voima and left the cavern to wreak havoc with the spear, Lohkare told the heroes information about Voi. This information helped in the defeating of Voi, which resulted in the splitting of the Magical Spear once more. After Voi's defeat, Lohkare tried to find the pieces of the spear in order to obliterate them for good, but could not find them. He eventually took residence in Po-Koro. BZPRPG 2013 Turaga Lohkare spends most of his time in Po-Koro, telling stories and observing events around him. He often records his thoughts in an iStone which he has bought for himself. Personality and Traits Lohkare was a very noble Toa, believing in the power of good. As a Turaga he is patient and wise, always willing to help and listen to the problems of others. Lohkare appears very battered and weak, due to his long time being dead in a cavern. He is very weak physically, but is wise and friendly and has a strong heart and mind, as well as motivation. Relationships Allies *Stronin *Ussalaius *Kreigero Enemies *Voi *Voima Trivia *In the BZPRPG 2011 arc, before the Bzpower downtime that ended it, Lohkare was a very active character as a Matoran. His biggest plot point was when he turned insane from witnessing a meteor falling in Ta-Koro. After losing his mental health, Lohkare converted to darkness and changed his name to Paha. He was later possessed by Henkka and remained so until the arc was terminated. It's still considered part of Henkka's and Alex's backstory, though. *Lohkare was one of the main characters in the Invisible Legend game by HT Productions. The game tells the backstory he has in the BZPRPG as well and explains how he got the Magical Spear. Category:Toa Category:Po-Toa Category:Turaga Category:Characters Category:Po-Matoran Category:Matoran Category:Pages with canon issues Category:Lawful Good